wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Faolan
"I have no choice but to die. NO! I have jumped for a tree, jumped for a couger. I shall jump for the sun!" ''-Faolan when he jumps over the wall of fire; Lone Wolf, page 211'' Faolan MacDuncan (pronunced Foe-Lan) is a young male Dire Wolf (Canis Dirus) and the main character of the Wolves of the Beyond series, as the books follow his life. He is the son of Morag and Kinnaird. Faolan was born as an outcast because of his splayed paw and left on ice to drown, but was rescued by Thunderheart. He soon joins a pack and becomes a gnaw wolf, later becoming part of the watch. He is the one who "Jumped for the Sun". His current age is 3, while being a pup to a yearling in Lone Wolf. In Lone Wolf, Faolan lives in the wild. In Shadow Wolf, he lives in the Pack of the Eastern Scree in the MacDuncan Clan. In Watch Wolf, he lives at the Watch. Description Faolan is a huge, large, strong silver male dire wolf with the luminous green eyes of the true wolves of the Beyond. As seen on the covers of the books, he has dark silvery-gray fur running from the top of his head to his back and the top of jis tail. The rest of his body is a light silver, almost white. He also has a black nose and a bit of white fur above his eye. Faolan is very fast, faster than the she-wolves, who are said to be the fastest. Also, one of his front paws is splayed, meaning that the toes are further apart from each other. He also has a spiral mark on the foot-pad of this paw, making him a malcadh. It is stated by Morag in Shadow Wolf that she might have named him after a constellation, like Skaargard, because it seemed to her as if the stars had fallen from the sky and been swirled through the fur. Family Morag- Birth Mother Kinnard- Birth Father Thunderheart- Step Mother Mhairie- Birth Sister? Dearlea- Birth Sister? Brangwen- Step Father Brecco- Half Brother 2 Unnamed Pups- Half Siblings﻿ Meaning of Name Thunderheart was the one who raised Faolan. And of course he would need a name! Fao means both River and Wolf, while Lan means Gift. So his name means "Gift of the River", "River Gift", "Wolf Gift from the River", ect. (In actual fact, Faolan is an Irish name which means "Wolf") Lone Wolf A silver she-wolf called Morag, Faolan's birth mother, is searching for a den to give birth to her third litter. Scared of birthing a [http://wolvesofthebeyond.wikia.com/wiki/Malcadh malcadh], she went [http://wolvesofthebeyond.wikia.com/wiki/By-lang by-lang] and attemped to cross the border. There are several shallow pits, but they would offer no shelter. Morag then finds a pregent fox waiting to give birth and Morag chases the fox away. After Morag gets rid of the vixen, she gives birth. She births three pups, two tawny females and a silver male. But the silver pup has a splayed paw, declaring it a malcadh. This is a small flaw, but will be serious in the clan. Morag told herself the deformity would leave in a few days, but however it remained. The Obea of MacDuncan Clan, Shibaan then tries to track Morag down. Shibaan had learned to become suspicious when a she-wolf went by-lang. She is able to foil her Morag's tricks, such as only urining in ice-free parts of the river. She finds Morag and takes the silver pup to an icy river bank. Shibaan returns and both she-wolves carry each one of the tawny pups and announce the birth of the [http://wolvesofthebeyond.wikia.com/wiki/Malcadh malcadh] to the clan. Shibaan abandoned Faolan on a piece of ice on the river that is about to crack. She is said to have no feeling for the pups she abandons and she "might as well be carrying a clod of dirt". The ice cracks and Faolan is thrown in the raging river. But, however, the pup opens his eyes and ears and grips. The point of view switches to a female Grizzly Bear, who is standing by the river moaning. Apparently, her only cub was taken by cougars, and she intended to commit suicide. After a while, Faolan is snagged in her paw. When she sees him, she sees the pup as her "gift from the river", so she named him Faolan. According to her, 'Fao ''meaning river and wolf, and '''Lan' meaning gift. (In actual fact, Faolan is an Irish name which means 'wolf') Faolan soon calls the grizzly, Thunderheart, beacause of her large booming heart. prey. Faolan is taught the ways of a bear cub, like fishing and eating vegentation (which wolves don't eat). Soon the two seek a Winter Den and Thunderheart finds the "perfect" one. She picks a connection of tunnels under what is assumed to be a volcano, and goes to sleep. But before her hibernation she explains to him that she must go to sleep for the winter (The Long Cold, as it is called), and she gives him permission to leave the den to prevent him from getting bored. He catches rabbits and hares and always brings some back for Thunderheart every time he goes hunting. One day, an earthquake erupts and Thunderheart, confused by sleepiness and forgetting about permission to her pup leaves the den, thinking he is lost. Thunderheart is soon killed by a falling boulder in the earthquake. And one day Morag, while searching for a new den, finds Thunderheart's dead body. Faolan travels to the Outermost to terminate the couger that killed Thunderheart's birth cub before she found him because he thought that if he did that that she would come back. He finds one and tears open his veins and he dies. Just when Faolan was eating the mountain lion meat, two wolves appear, a gray one and a russet one with one eye. This wolves are known as Outclanners. Faolan leaps on top of them and breaks the grey wolfs' spine. He travels around, searching for his beloved grizzly milk giver, but doesn't find a trace of Thunderheart. Soon Faolan finds the Cave before time. He takes refuge in it and observes painings on the wall. He then goes back to the Beyond. Later he finds the grizzly's bones and gnaws their story on her paw bone. He meets Gwynneth, a rogue smith owl and she tells him to go to the wolves. Gwynneth explains the ways of the wolves and why he was abandoned as a pup. After seeing his splayed paw print and some wolves (The MacAngus Clan) thinks he has the Foaming-Mouth Disease (rabies) and they ask the Sark of the Slough to create a fire so they could drive Faolan into it. However, Faolan is able to jump the wall of fire and survives and Duncan MacDuncan (the chieftain of the MacDuncan Clan) remembers that he was the wolf pup that had the splayed paw. Faolan is then excepted into the clan as a gnaw wolf. Shadow Wolf The begins with Faolan, who is being abused by the higher-ranking wolf, Flint, who had sent him sprawling. Now Flint was coming back for a muzzle chop, one of the most painful and humiliating chops delivered to a Gnaw Wolf. The pack lord, Lord Bhreac, stops him however. Later, a byrrgis is about to begin and Faolan meets Heep, a model Gnaw Wolf. They meet Mhairie, a tawny female wolf from the Carreg Gaer of the MacDuncan Clan. Heep explains how gnaw wolves are supossed to sniff for 'droppings'. But Faolan suddenly finds himself joining the hunt, but scares away they prey for standing on his hind legs, knocking Mharie to the ground. Mhairie 'yells' at him, complaining to Faolan that he made her lose her once-in-a-lifetime chance of becoming an outflanker. The Lords of Heep's pack and Faolan's pack then decide Faolan must see Duncan MacDuncan, the dying chieftain. Later, Faolan goes to the chieftain, and a wolf named Adair reads the bone that Heep had gnawed, telling about Faolan's illegal mishap on the hunt. He wrote the word "humble" so many times that Faolan was soon annoyed, as well as Duncan. Mhairie is later seen in the chapter "Mhairie's Den". She shares this den with her sister, Dearlea. Their mother, Caila, has borne a litter of six new pups. One of the sisters uses the den, while the other help with Caila with the new ones, Lael, the Obea, takes a malcadh out to a tummfraw and Faolan howls a prayer to Lupus about the pup that a sheet a snow will cover her, leaving her hidden from hungry predadors. Gwynneth is flying over by. Soon she hears the pup being murdered, by a wolf. She can tell it's one because of the the sound of when he tore apart the pup. Soon the mother of the malcadh goes to the Sark for the forgetting. Once the mother of the crippled pup falls asleep in the Sark's den, Gwynneth tells her about the murder and soon enough, the two animals go to investigate. They find that there are hardly any bones, and the Sark points out that Faolan had been there. But they doubt it was Faolan, so they keep looking, and the scent of yet another wolf becomes visible. Meanwhile, when Faolan goes to the Sark of the ﻿Slough sometime the next day, he asks if his mother had ever been to her den. Sark says she has no clue who his mother was, so Faolan leaves. Throughout the month, Faolan goes back to the spot where the malcadh had been murdered and was going to build a drumlyn for the dead pup, when Gwynneth tells him after the gaddergnaw byrrgis that the pup had been murdered. When he returns to the clan, Heep frames him and lies about Faolan killing the malcadh. The Sark comes and figures out the true murderer: Heep. As the Beyond law says, you must slowely tear the wolf if they kill a malcadh. But Heep escapes unharmed. After Faolan and Edme win the gaddergnaw, Heep comes and tries to take the bones of Thunderheart. Faolan stops him and lets him go, once again, not hurt. Watch Wolf In Watch Wolf, Faolan and Edme are on the way to Watch. They are walking and talking. The Fengo tells them each where their tummfraws are, because before attending the Watch, a wolf must seek their tummfraw. They seperate and Faolan finds his: a riverbank. Memories of him as a pup flood back to him, and decides to build a memorial for his second milkgiver: Thunderheart. Later he meets back with Edme, and she tells him what happened to her. The two den find a den to sleep in. Both have strange dreams, Faolan's being about the Fengo. When they wake up, they find it snowning, in spring. While on they're way to the Hot Gates they watch a'' byrrgis of the Watch sharing a kill with a grizzly and her cubs. Soon the mother falls asleep, and Faolan, feeling strangly full when he hadn't eaten, falls asleep too. When he wakes up he finds Edme playing with one of the cubs while it's mum's asleep. Faolan warns Edme never to play with grizzly cubs, because if they're mum caught her she'd kill Edme. They leave the cubs and continue on they're journey. When they make it to the Ring of Sacred Volcanos, they meet up with two other wolves who have similat deformaties, Twist, or Twistling, whos paw is twisted, and Winks who has lost an eye. Faolan an Edme learn how to do acrbatic jumps called Scanning Jumps, and riding the She-Winds. Frost Wolf ''Coming soon!﻿ Category:wolves Category:Males Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Watch Members Category:Malcadhs Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:MacDuncan Wolves